


Milk and Honey

by Grazimiamoree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grazimiamoree/pseuds/Grazimiamoree
Summary: The first time Asami saw Korra. This is my first fic, so sorry if it's not the best.
Relationships: Korrasami
Kudos: 47





	Milk and Honey

The cold air hit her skin, making the girl gasp slightly. She looked back inside at the hundreds of people gathered for the celebration. Usually, it was always to celebrate one greedy capitalist or another, but this banquet was meant for one very special person,and for someone Asami had been dying to meet-Avatar Korra. 

Asami took one sip of champagne before walking back to her boyfriend. Mako kissed the top of her head,and a smile pulled at Asami’s lips. Then it hit her. A tsunami, a tornado, something. Though Asami could not place the right word, she knew that whatever came over her when she took a look at the strong girl in front of her was not supposed to happen, or at least not while looking at a woman. 

Asami wanted to run, to hide from the girl in front of her, to hide from the wave of emotions creeping up to her stomach, but she could not. There she was stuck, wedged between Mako’s arm and a tall girl that made her breath hitch. After polite introductions, Asami excused herself to run (or walk, really, it was the only thing she was capable of in the tight dress she was wearing) to the nearest powder room. 

Throwing the door closed, she locked it and kicked her heels off, watching them hit the floor with a soft thud. Her feet hit the cold marble floor and she silently let out a prayer to make whatever was taking over her body leave. 

Balance. She needed to be balanced, to be grounded.

Slipping over to the large vanity in the bathroom, Asami inhaled the deepest breath her lungs would let her. Only once her palms were placed on the granite sink did she let it out. 

“What the hell, what the hell.” Asami thought, refusing to look anywhere but at the hard, cold ground beneath her. She tried so hard to find an explanation for what she was feeling, any sort of illness or maybe too much champagne? Try as she may, the only thing that kept popping into her head was the Avatar. The way her skin contrasted so beautifully against the light blue ro- “Stop.” She commanded herself.

No matter how hard she tried, the thoughts kept rushing back. The way her beautiful mocha skin contrasted against her light blue robes, how her muscles stood out. She had to stop.Closing her eyes, one more deep breath slipped through her lips. 

Suddenly, a picture of Mako invaded the Avatar-centered thoughts. Oh, sweet, innocent Mako. There was no need for her to feel guilty, it was just drunk Asami talking. Looking up from the white floor she had been trying to fixate on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair, the colour of the night sky, was still perfectly in place where it flowed over her shoulders, her makeup was flawless, not even one smudge of lipstick from the many glasses of champagne she’d had was present. Looking deeper into her reflection, eyes the colour of summer met her.  
Everything looked normal, so what was going on? Hands still placed on the vanity, Asami let one last breath out before walking over to where her heels were piled in the corner. 

“Got to get back and act like I didn’t just have whatever that was” Asami mumbled to herself, securing her other shoe. Once out of the bathroom, Asami noticed the glow, the warm yellow that flooded the room, even seeming to fill the glasses. Picking up a glass off a nearby server's tray, Asami took a big sip not caring if it smudged her plum lipstick- afterall, she already was drunk enough. Silently praying she didn’t run into Mako, she kept her mind on the soft humming of the music until she made it to the balcony.

“Hey, Asami,” A voice like honey called out from behind her. Spinning around, Asami felt her stomach drop,  
“Hey, Korra” She said softly, letting her eyes scan the Southern Water Tribe girl in front of her. 

Asami wondered how soft the girl's skin was, how nice it would feel to run a finger up and down her arms, press her palms into hers, until pale skin was mixed with darker skin, until she was holding on to the girl that made her stomach ex-  
“You okay?” Korra interrupted her thoughts innocently, a nervous smile plastered onto her beautiful face.  
“Yeah, perfect.” La, those words came out more harsh than she expected.  
“I just wanted to tell you, that, um,” Korra looked up at the moon, “I think you look really pretty” the Avatar finished looking back to Asami.

Asami felt her heart fall from her chest. She wanted to grab the girl in front of her and hold her close, for some odd reason. Instead, she smiled.  
“I think you look quite beautiful too- for an Avatar.” She said, causing a chuckle to fall from both of the girls’ mouths. 

They stood there on the balcony, stealing glances at one another and looking up at the moon, until Mako and Bolin joined them.


End file.
